


Ritual

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Art, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from Family Business</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=41d5e918.jpg)

 

Co1or penci1 on paper.

Drawing for Mab's WIP Family Business:

http://mab-browne.livejournal.com/tag/id!fic


End file.
